


With Regards

by julesandothernecessities



Category: AtLA - Fandom, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged Up, Gross Man Tears, Letters, Love Confessions, M/M, Or Is It?, Pining, Post-War, Unrequited Love, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesandothernecessities/pseuds/julesandothernecessities
Summary: Aang and Zuko exchange letters a few years after the conclusion of the Hundred Year War.Epiphanies are had, and feelings are shared.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (mentioned), Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 227





	1. Chapter 1

_ Aang, _

_ I never imagined myself as one to write letters. Perhaps it’s the old age in me. I haven’t even reached thirty. Still. My uncle teases me.  _

_ The life of a Fire Lord is more boring than I imagined, now that the resistance efforts have subsided. Days are filled with meeting after meeting, with not much else in between. Are things more exciting at the South Pole for you? I hope so, though that wouldn’t be much of a feat.  _

_ As our plans to build the city have been delayed, I realize that I miss the meetings that you and I would attend together. Those too were boring, but much more tolerable than going over acres of land for the local farmers. They’re trying to grow a new hybrid of plants for tea, much to the delight of my uncle. Perhaps the next time you pay a visit you will be able to try the new tea that I don’t understand the excitement for.  _

_ Until that next visit, which I hope will be soon, I wish you and Katara well.  _

_ With regards, _

_ Fire Lord Zuko _

  
  


  * * -



  
  


_ Hey Zuko, it’s so good to hear from you! It gladdens me to know that your schedule isn’t so busy that you can’t set aside time to write to your friends. If it is that busy, well, I’m still happy you wrote.  _

_ A new tea sounds great! Anything beats stewed sea prunes. Please don’t tell Katara I said that.  _

_ Katara’s school is in full throttle now. She has so many students, I don’t know how she handles it. But it’s the happiest I’ve seen her. She’s broken the North Pole’s stigma against training women in the art of waterbending, and I’ve never been more proud. They’ve sent students from the North for her to train.  _

_ I’ve begun the efforts to repair the Air Temples. It isn’t as if I ever expect things to return to how they once were, but it’s something. I have to at least try. Most of the artifacts are a lost cause, though there is hope yet for a new population of monks returning to the mountains. Not airbenders, but people that can revive the traditions and culture. I’m trying to remain optimistic.  _

_ I hope things aren’t too overwhelming over there for you, land for farmers aside. It’s relieving to know that your people are starting to accept and respect you, as they should. I told you that you were going to be a great Fire Lord, and I meant it.  _

_ Give your uncle a hug for me! _

_ With care, _

_ Aang _

  
  


  * * -



  
  


_ Aang, _

_ It would appear that I am allergic to the new tea. In its defense, it was quite delicious. On the bright side, the meetings regarding the land set aside for the farmers have concluded.  _

_ Now, I am forced to sit through meetings with the school board and hear them drone on about the importance of standardized testing. The members are very stuck-up and boring. You would not like them.  _

_ As for Katara’s new school, that sounds much more exciting. I wonder if she will include standardized testing as a part of her curriculum. It isn’t something I would recommend. I imagine she is getting along quite well as a teacher. She taught you, after all.  _

_ It is good to hear that the rebuilding of the Air Temples is coming along. I know that is very important for you. If there is anything I can do, be it financially or otherwise, I will be more than happy to help.  _

_ Life is still quite busy. Nonetheless, I am determined to make time for myself to write to you. Establishing a rapport between us despite the distance is important for our friendship, and my sanity. I was very pleased when you responded to my letter.  _

_ I hope to hear from you again.  _

_ With regards,  _

_ Fire Lord Zuko _

  
  


  * _* -_



  
  


_ Hey Zuko, _

_ Your men and money came before your letter did. This is more than I could have ever asked for. Thank you so much. With your aid, the efforts to rebuild the temples have doubled. The Southern Air Temple is almost fully restored.  _

_ I think maybe that’s the reason they’ve returned. Sky bison, Zuko! Dozens of them were spotted by the mountainside. I cried when I first saw them. Appa seemed very excited, too. They’re a bit suspicious of people, but I can’t blame them. I’m hoping that, in time, they will become more trusting. This is another step closer to reviving my culture which I feared would be lost forever.  _

_ When a messenger came with the news that I had a gift from the Fire Nation, I was hoping that it would be a familiar face. Next time, try to come yourself. I’d love for you to see how things are coming along. I’d love to see you in general. But maybe that’s too much to ask for with everything going on. For now, your letters are enough.  _

_ As for your newfound allergy, that’s a bummer. I know Iroh has rubbed off on you with his passion for tea, whether you’ll admit it or not. I’ve sent some tea that the monks themselves would cultivate when I was a little boy. I hope I got the recipe right. It tastes the same, I think. It’s been a while.  _

_ If you’re allergic to this tea, too, don’t blame me. I only had good intentions sending it to you.  _

_ With care,  _

_ Aang  _

_ (P.S. Cut it with signing off as ‘Fire Lord’. Between us, it’s just Zuko. These letters aren’t for official purposes. They better not be, anyways.) _

  
  


  * _* -_



  
  


_ Aang, _

_ The tea was delicious! I’m having some now as I write this to you. Thank you for sending it. It arrived about the same time as your letter. I had to hide your gift from my uncle, whom I found on more than one occasion trying to sneak a cup or two of the leaves . Unfortunately for him, he is short, and can’t reach the top shelves in my office.  _

_ It elates me to no end to hear of the sky bisons’ return. That is a very good sign indeed. I am glad that my aid was useful, though I apologize for not being able to deliver it myself. Consider it an indication of the alliance between the Fire Nation and the new Air Nomads, a demonstration of the peace you and I helped establish together.  _

_ Please also consider it as a favor between friends. It’s the least I can do for you, Aang.  _

_ Until the next time I see you, I am missing your smiles more each and every day. The halls of the palace are rather empty without the sounds of your laughter.  _

_ Make use of my men and my money. If you require more, all you need is ask.  _

_ As per your request, _

_ Just Zuko  _

  
  


  * _* -_



  
  


_ Hey Zuko, _

_ You’re really funny, you know that? Katara thinks you’re still a stick in the mud — comes with being royal and all, she says — but I laughed more than once reading your letter.  _

_ No need to worry. I don’t let her read our letters. I like to keep your funny side all to myself. Makes me feel special. But I guess I am your best friend, right?  _

_ I’m so glad you enjoyed the tea! I’ll send you more. That way, there will be enough for both you and Iroh. Though, if you rather keep it all to yourself, I guess I can’t blame you.  _

_ I’ve also sent you a necklace I carved from the wood of one of the birch trees at the base of the mountain. It isn’t that pretty, and I don’t expect you to wear it, but hey. I tried. It’s the thought that counts, right? I carved one for Katara, too, but she hardly wears it. It isn’t as pretty as her grandmother’s necklace by any means.  _

_ The Southern temple is nearly completely restored. I’m so happy, Zuko. It’s really starting to feel like home. I’d be happier if you were here, but I understand. Your country comes first.  _

_ Have another cup of tea for me! Your men talk about how awesome of a leader you are. I couldn’t agree more.  _

_ With care, _

_ Aang _

  
  


  * _* -_



  
  


_ Hey Zuko, _

_ I hope this letter finds you well. I also hope that my previous one arrived — I haven’t gotten a response — along with the tea leaves and necklace. Hopefully the latter wasn’t so ugly you’ve warded off writing to me altogether.  _

_ The bison have made a full return and frequent the courtyards of the temple. I’ve made no attempt to ride or tame any of them yet, but Appa seems to be making friends. Maybe he’ll find a mate and have babies! That would be wonderful.  _

_ Katara wants to start a family. I don’t know if I’m ready yet. I’ve been so focused on reviving my culture I haven’t given much consideration to having kids. I haven’t even proposed to her yet, whenever that might be.  _

_ I guess I’m so stuck in the past that I can’t give the future much thought. Is that selfish of me?  _

_ I miss you a lot. Hope to hear from you soon! _

_ With care, _

_ Aang _

  
  


  * _* -_



_ Hey Zuko, _

_ Is everything okay? I still haven’t heard from you. Maybe I’m worrying for nothing, but you haven’t responded to any of my other letters. Are they arriving? I’ll make sure to talk to the messenger to be extra careful with this letter and that it makes it to you in good condition.  _

_ I’m staying with Katara for a while at the South Pole before I begin to restore any of the other temples. She says I need a break. While I agree that’s probably for the best, I’m anxious to continue where I left off.  _

_ I’m also anxious to hear from you again. Are things busy over there for you? Maybe that’s why you’re not replying. If that’s the case, I’m sorry for being a bother. I just miss you. A lot.  _

_ With care,  _

_ Aang _

  
  


  * _* -_



  
  


_ Aang, _

_ Forgive me for not writing to you sooner. The days are starting to blur together. Meetings are becoming more frequent and lengthy, and I have become weathered down with stress and boredom. All I have to look forward to are your letters. They’re the only things keeping me sane.  _

_ At night, I find it difficult to sleep. More so than usual. When I do sleep, I’m plagued with dreams which have brought me to a realization that made it difficult for me to pick up a brush to write.  _

_ I’ve found myself fallen in love with you. It’s not ideal. These past few months we have exchanged letters. Letters that remind me of old times, and how much I miss them. How much I miss you, Aang.  _

_ Aang.  _

_ I understand that this is by no means acceptable, but I thought you should know. I did not intend for this to happen. You are with Katara. Not only this, but our duties keep us apart.  _

_ Despite all of the things telling me ‘no’, I can’t control the extent of my feelings for you. Perhaps they have always been there, slumbering deep within me. It just took us being apart, the only thing keeping us connected being a few pieces of parchment, to make me grasp the truth.  _

_ If you do not wish to continue our routine of letters, I understand. Please know our friendship means everything to me, and I would wish for nothing to ruin it.  _

_ You mean everything to me. I love you. I am sorry.  _

_ With regards, _

_ Zuko _

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the wonderful feedback! 
> 
> I didn’t imagine getting such a response, but it definitely encouraged me to continue the story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I hope to see more lovely comments! Feedback and criticism is always welcome.

Zuko wasn’t sure what he’d expected from confessing his love for Aang by means of letter. Perhaps it had been done with the intent of freeing himself of a burden that had been weighing him down for some time. But now that the letter had been sent, his feelings made known, Zuko was left in more turmoil than he’d suffered before.

What had he been thinking? What was he to gain from revealing his regard for the other man who would never reciprocate? Peace of mind? Surely not. Because Aang could not possibly reciprocate. Zuko’s emotions and selfishness had blinded him into believing there was a chance for Aang and him to be together.

Those sweet and vulnerable words they had exchanged across land and sea once filled Zuko with such hope and longing. Now he could only look back on those words and mourn the loss of a most precious friendship.

The guards must be aware of the depression he had fallen into. They didn’t dare gossip about their Lord. Most of them left him alone outside of their duties, not raising an eye or a hand other than to obey an order or deliver a message.

Zuko wasn’t sure whether he appreciated or resented this. Their silence made that which filled the palace these past few days all the more deafening.

But then, early one afternoon, that silence was replaced by an even more deafening noise.

The doors to the throne room burst open with such force that the flames surrounding Zuko where he sat flickered. Guards took their stances, prepared to defend their Lord from whatever threat was approaching.

He stood, at the ready as well to face whatever fool dared to challenge the Fire Lord in his own home.

Just beyond the flames, as the figure drew closer, Zuko felt his legs grow weak. Recognition dawned upon him. His stomach leapt into his throat as dread and delight alike took hold of him.

“Aang?” he breathed out.

The man did not respond, even as Zuko stepped past the flames and ordered his men to stand down. His steps were slow and cautious. His stomach churned some more.

“Aang,” he said again, as he could see his friend standing clear as day before him. “What in the blazes are you doing here?”

With an unreadable expression, Aang looked around the room. The guards remained where they were, no longer in their stances as there seemed to be no threat. Zuko still felt there was plenty at jeopardy.

“Is it too much to visit my friend?” Aang eventually spoke.

Zuko relaxed. It didn’t seem Aang was upset. At least, not outwardly, anyway.

“Not at all,” he replied. “Though a letter to let me know you were coming would have been nice.”

At the mention of letters, something flashed in Aang’s gray eyes.

“Can I speak to you?” he requested suddenly. Once again he looked at the guards. “Alone?”

Zuko faltered for a moment. The dread began to outweigh the delight. He had a suspicion as to the reason behind Aang’s visit. Soon, he managed a nod, and dismissed the guards from their posts with a wave of his hand. The same hand ushered Aang to follow him along, out of the throne room and towards one of the corridors.

“It’s been some time since I last saw you,” Zuko spoke, wanting to fill the silence that had started to become unbearable. “How have you been? You look tired.”

“I am tired,” Aang responded, that expression still unreadable as he turned his gaze to the other man, “because I’ve spent the past several days traveling nonstop to confront my friend who told me through a letter that he was in love with me.”

A beat passed. Zuko felt that he might faint from lack of oxygen, he was holding his breath for so long. This was exactly what he had feared would happen, Aang’s bluntness taking him off guard and broaching the inevitable. He didn’t meet Aang’s eyes, even as the other continued to stare and wait for a reply.

When one didn’t come, Aang sighed, halted where he was, and turned to face Zuko properly.

“A letter, Zuko,” he emphasized. “A letter that I had to go over a dozen times to make sure I was reading it correctly.”

Much like a child being scolded, Zuko turned his eyes to the ground. No words came from him. What was he supposed to say? Aang had come all this way to reject him properly. At least he had the decency to do that, rather than breaking his heart via letter whereas Zuko had been a coward to confess his feelings through one.

Then again, Aang had always been the brave and noble one.

Growing frustrated, Aang exhaled through his nostrils and shook his head.

“What were you thinking?” he asked.

Again, no reply.

Frustrated further, Aang stood straighter and crossed his arms over his chest. Even as he lowered his head in attempts to catch Zuko’s eye, the other would not look at him.

“How long have you felt this way?” he tried. “I at least deserve to know that much.”

The other questions hadn’t put Zuko on the spot like this one did. It startled him so that he drew in a breath, lifting his head with wide eyes. That’s when their gazes met, and the earnest and determined look in Aang’s caused Zuko to crumble.

He had wondered the same thing before eventually coming to the conclusion. The source of his feelings for Aang had stemmed before any letter. Long before.

Crossing his own arms over his chest, Zuko swallowed, attempting to get words to pass the lump in his throat.

“Since we were kids,” he admitted.

Something like disbelief and astonishment flashed across Aang’s face, the color within usually pink cheeks growing pale. He blinked, seeming to process that revelation, as a flurry of emotions crossed his expression.

Eventually his expression hardened, though his face remained pale.

“Before Katara and I got together?” he questioned.

This pause was longer than the first. The words were even more difficult to form.

“Yes.”

For a moment, it appeared as if Aang was about to faint. The man swayed for a moment, eyes blinking rapidly as his face drained of color further. It was his turn to look at the ground as he processed that revelation.

Neither of them moved or spoke. An unknown amount of time passed. Zuko wanted the ground to swallow him up, for the walls of the palace to cave in and kill him so that he may be reborn in another life where he would never be doomed to love the Avatar.

A sigh broke the silence. Zuko looked up to watch as Aang lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, muttering something unintelligible under his breath.

“Spirits, Zuko,” he breathed, lowering his hand and shaking his head. “All this time? And you never said anything?”

The Fire Lord swallowed. In his shame, he turned his head away, and fisted his hands in the dark material of his fine robes.

“I didn’t know the depth of my feelings for you until I sent you that letter,” he explained. “And even if I had known before, I wouldn’t have been brave enough to tell you. I’ve always been a coward, Aang.”

Clearly upset by this, Aang frowned.

“You’re not a coward,” he argued.

“But I am!” Zuko countered, the level of his voice rising in anger. Anger at himself, and the situation he had put himself in.

Taken aback, Aang’s lips parted. But he didn’t say anything. So, Zuko continued. He couldn’t stop now.

“I’ve loved you for so long,” he resumed. “And I know it was foolish of me to ever think you could feel the same way. I don’t expect you to. I’m selfish to want you, weak to have let my emotions slip and ruin our friendship.”

Tears rose to Zuko’s eyes, both out of frustration and devastation as he knew what he was saying to be true. He had ruined their friendship. All that was good and beautiful in his life was lost.

Still, Aang didn’t say anything, taken aback by Zuko’s tangent. But then, he did speak.

“You think I do not love you,” he said, and it wasn’t a question.

Zuko blinked, the action causing hot tears to slip down his cheeks. He pressed his lips together, embarrassed and trying his best to breathe and work past the tightness in his chest.

“Your letters gave me some hope that there was a chance,” he confessed. “But I do not hold that same hope now.”

Aang’s eyes considered Zuko’s face. Lips downturned in a frown, Aang continued to stare, before lowering his gaze. What he caught caused his expression to brighten, frown turning into something like a smile.

“You’re wearing the necklace I made for you,” he observed. He sounded almost happy.

Confused, Zuko looked down at himself, as if he had forgotten the very thing he had been wearing around his neck since it had first been sent to him.

The necklace was a rather crude thing, small and tan and engraved with symbols that could be swirls or flowers. It clashed with the royal ensemble of a Fire Lord. It was Zuko’s most valued possession.

He brought a hand up to cover it, holding it against where it rested at his throat.

“Yes,” he responded simply, quietly.

A palm was warm and large where it came to rest on his shoulder. Startled by the touch, Zuko looked up, surprised to find Aang standing closer than he had been before.

Frown no longer on the man’s face, Aang’s happiness was much more visible. He squeezed Zuko’s shoulder, and stepped closer.

“I told you I made Katara one, too,” Aang started. “And I did. Only, I made hers after considering why I had made yours.”

It was Zuko’s turn to frown. Tears continued to spill, silent and slow as they rolled down his cheeks. He wasn’t sure where Aang was going with this.

“I made the necklace to show you how much I cared for you,” he carried on, the hand on Zuko’s shoulder squeezing once more. “It’s a sign of affection. Then, I realized I ought to make Katara one, too, because I love her.”

Bitterness rose in Zuko’s throat. He was prepared to pull away, hurt by the reminder of Aang’s love for Katara. Another reminder as to how Aang could never love him.

But the hand on his shoulder kept him in place. As Aang moved even closer, the pain in Zuko’s chest increased as his heart raced.

“And I do love her,” Aang said, voice quiet. “But not as much as I love you.”

Confusion rolled through Zuko like a storm. Blood going cold, it was as if the palace finally did come crashing down onto him.

He shook his head. Now, he was able to take a step back, legs weak to the point that he nearly fell.

“What?” he gasped out. It was all he could say. With the way his blood was ringing in his ears, he must have misunderstood.

A smile remained on Aang’s face. Tears shone in silver eyes. The man didn’t reach out, though it seemed he was tempted to.

“I love you, Zuko,” he affirmed. “I am sorry it took me coming all this way to tell you. But when I read your letter, I had to see for myself if what you felt for me was true. Because it was too good to be.”

Something like a cry tore from Zuko’s throat. It was a miracle he was still standing. Eventually, it became too much, and he was stumbling forward. But Aang was there to catch him.

Strong arms came to wrap around him, holding him in place. Thin fingers stroked through his hair, and a deep voice murmured reassuring nothings by his ear.

Zuko clung onto the other man. Onto Aang. This man, his friend, his love who loved him back. The only way Zuko knew he wasn’t dreaming was because none of his dreams had ever made him this happy.

“You love me,” he repeated in disbelief. “You love me. Truly?”

Aang laughed. Zuko couldn’t see, but with the way the Avatar’s voice shook, it sounded like he was crying, too.

“Yes, Zuko,” he said. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to wrap this up in a third chapter. 
> 
> Don’t worry, Aang and Zuko will get their kiss. And then some.


End file.
